Lara-Rutter Family
The Lara-Rutter Family is an episode of season 17, Jo travels to Cleveland, Ohio, to help a blended family with dad Danny Rutter, age 28, and mother Zoe Lara age 29, with their 4 children, Marie, age 10 1/2 (born in North Korea from Zoe's previous marriage) and children from Danny's previous marriage are Laura, age 4, and fraternal twins newborns Myles and Samantha, age 1 week, along with a live-in therapist and a housekeeper. Marie (aka Ri Min-Li) suffers from PTSD (as a result of a brutal attack from six girls that have tormented her since kindergarten) who is obsessed with The Simpsons and is well-behaved and her birthday is in a few days. However, behind her sweet, innocent, angelic-looking face, Laura is truly a devilish, malevolent, hell-raising monster who swears, menaces and kicks her newborn half-siblings, wets the bed, draws on the walls, makes messes, flips furniture around, her own toys, tortures her step-mommy just for fun, screams, hits and terrorizes the housekeeper, the therapist and parents to try to get attention, runs around the house, attacks Marie and even tries to kill her; just so get attention she's deprived from — what's worse, she got kicked out of 5 schools within the last year. The violent chaos and mayhem is not limited to the house, but it goes on to public places, including restaurants such as Chik-Fil-A (Which Laura despises and Marie loves) and even the neighborhood. Can Jo manage to save this family or will the devilish hell-raising little monster make things even worse? Discipline Techiques: Naughty Pillow (for Laura), Trash Talk, One-Strike-and-You're-Out (for Laura) Other Techniques: Simpsons Reward Chart (for Marie), Frozen Reward Chart (for Laura), Family Diary, Black Sheets, Mommy and Me, Thought Box (For Marie), Baby Log Trivia *Marie's symptoms of PTSD include intrusive memories, changes in both physical and emotional reactions, recurring flashbacks, screaming, insomnia, low self-esteem, lot of painful or unpleasant emotions, negative changes in thinking and mood, disturbing nightmares; avoiding people, places and situations that trigger memories of her traumatic experience. She also feels as though she is in constant danger. *Laura uses her building blocks to spell various words, like "kill", "chickens", "snow", "chair", "love", "Hans", "Kristoff", "Anna", "Sven", "choke", "dead", "winter", "frozen", "Olaf", "family", "hate", "daddy", "ugly", "bitch", "queer", "murder", "die", "commie" *For Laura's fourth birthday gift, Marie purchased a book filled with fairy tales written by Hans Christen Andersen, including The Snow Queen, Thumbelina, The Little Mermaid, The Emperor's New Clothes, and The Little Match Girl *Laura likes to go play outside a lot and ride her tricycle around the neighborhood *laura has the ability to speak fluent Spanish *Marie receives professional PTSD treatments, including adventure therapies, mindfulness and meditation strategies and practices, SSRI medications and psychotherapy, exposure therapy second method, group therapy, family therapy, various other therapies (such as aqua therapy, CBT, CPT, PE, EMDR, SIT, and PCT) massage, acupuncture, yoga, and a service dog Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Fanon Season 17 Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ohio Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:One-Strike-and-You're-Out Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Families with a Live-In Therapist Category:Families with a Housekeeper Category:Stepfamily Episodes Category:Episodes created by anonymous users